An organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter also referred to as “organic EL element”), which is known as a light emitting element, is arranged with a layer including an organic electroluminescent material between a pair of electrodes called an anode and a cathode. A display device in which an organic EL element is arranged in a pixel and light emitting is controlled by a transistor is being developed. A pixel of a display device in which an organic EL element is provided with the transistor and at least one capacitor element. Although a capacitor element is merely a structure in which an insulating layer is sandwiched between a pair of conducting layers, a structure for arranging a transistor together with a capacitor in a pixel is disclosed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-141526 discloses a structure in which a capacitor element is formed using an anode electrode and a cathode electrode in a region which does not contribute to light emission. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-163991 discloses a structure in which a conducting layer connected to a high potential power supply line or a low potential power supply line being arranged between wiring connected to a source or drain of a transistor and a pixel electrode, and a capacitor is formed between and this conducting layer and the pixel electrode.
As a pixel becomes higher in definition, wiring, a transistor and a capacitor arranged within the pixel are arranged more densely which generates parasitic capacitance between an electrode which forms a capacitor element and other conducting layers and becomes a problem. If an unintended parasitic capacitance is formed within a pixel, a voltage between a gate and source of a transistor driving an organic EL element fluctuates which causes a problem of deteriorating image quality.